


In Your Arms

by grimeslaheys



Series: Scisaac Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, avoid if this may be triggering!!, but still, not very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeslaheys/pseuds/grimeslaheys
Summary: Isaac has a panic attack and is comforted by Scott.





	

 

Sometimes things became too much.

Sometimes Isaac wished he could run and never look back.

Sometimes nothing made him feel better until one thing did.

Scott McCall.

  
Isaac shot upright in his bed, his chest heaving and constricting, signaling an oncoming panic attack. He must have had another nightmare, making it the third one this week. He clutched the bedsheets, his knuckles turning a sickly shade of white as his eyes prickled with unwelcome tears. He had to escape, to leave, to get _out_ , but his body stayed cemented in his bed as though it was trying to suffocate him.

His limbs trembled while tears streamed over his flushed skin. He felt so weak. _Werewolves_ didn't have panic attacks, and neither did eighteen year old boys. So far he was two for two in the fuck up department. Once he was able to move, Isaac made a break for the edge of his bed, only to fall with a pathetic thud. He gasped, his eyes welling yet again as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt frozen where he was until a warm hand came to rest on his upper arm.

"Isaac." The voice attached to the arm beckoned and soon, he was staring into the eye's he didn't know he desperately needed to see. Scott stayed a sizable distance away, like he'd learned to do from Stiles' panic attacks, yet kept himself close enough to show Isaac he was there.

Isaac strained to lift himself, his arms trembling with his own physical and mental weight. Scott gripped his shoulders and heaved him up until he was back on the edge of the bed. The tears had subsided, but his breathing still came in small, pathetic pants while his chest burned for a full breath.

"Isaac, look at me." Scott urged in a soft voice, his eyes staring down Isaac's pale face. Slowly, the beta turned toward his alpha, showcasing the most pathetic glance the McCall boy had ever seen. "What happened?" He asked, calmly, keeping his voice leveled as his fingers brushed the damp curls from Isaac's sweaty forehead.

"Nightmare." He replied, unable to find any energy to say more. Scott merely nodded.

"Lay back down. You need rest." He went to push Isaac down onto the mattress, but was met with a firm grip on his wrist.

"Don't leave." Isaac uttered, brokenly, his eyes wide with fear that this would happen again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Scott smiled, so tenderly, the tangling in Isaac's chest seemed to subside. He nodded at Scott, his frame slowly complying with the pressure on his chest.

Once Isaac was laying back down, Scott took that as his cue to lay in bed beside him, his arms stretched out as an invitation. Isaac took it without a moment of hesitation and curled into Scott, his head resting beneath the other's chin. He felt the alpha's hand work down his back, massaging any rigid or knotted muscle into a relaxed state. Soon, Isaac couldn't keep his tired eyes open any longer and he found himself dozing in a comfortable embrace.

Isaac was broken. He was damaged. He was hardly a piece of a whole, yet in Scott's arms, he was everything. And that's all that really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spamming today! I have no wifi and my data is almost at its cap so I am attempting to get as many works up as possible before I am completely without access to the internet! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please feel free to request things!


End file.
